


Breathe

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Dean Winchester is a kinky son of a bitch. But just how damn kinky is he?#55 - "Choke me."





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr
> 
> HARD WARNING FOR GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF CHOKING (FEELING OF PRESSURE, LIGHT HEADED, ECT...) I know this is a serious trigger for some people (me included sometimes) so be careful while reading and always be extremely careful when doing any form of breath play. 
> 
> Anyway, I never thought I would write anything with choking in it. It isn't like fully cutting off air choking, just pressure but ahh this is sometimes a heavy no no for me and thats why it took me longer, I had to be okay with it to write it. I hope I did whoever requested it justice. I'm going to try to write more regularly soon.

Dean was always a kinky mother fucker, and that may have been putting it lightly. Hunting was all about being manly and focused and having vanilla straight sex in the back of the impala but that was his façade. Not that he was living a fake life by any means, he cared about his family and hunting and saving people, hell, he even enjoyed the sex sometimes, but the Dean Winchester he put forward to the world left out some information.

He’d always slept with both women and men, because sex was sex, it didn’t matter who you were. It didn’t matter because vaginas were great, dicks were great, boobs were great, asses were great any combination of those things was great. And sure he denied it but he didn’t keep it a secret. His brother had definitely walked in on him giving a blowjob before and man that was an awkward dinner, but Sam knew.

The thing is that was ALL Sam knew. Sam thought that Dean’s secrets were sleeping with a guy once in a while or having crazy MFM threesomes (which occasionally he had), but it was more than that. Sometimes he dredged up that hidden panty kink, sometimes he let someone spank him and call him a good boy, sometimes he let a girl peg him.

But it wasn’t sometimes anymore, not with Cas. It was most of the time. Sure they had their “normal” days (if fucking your angel best friend was normal) but Dean quickly realized how much he loved Cas bossing him around with all that angelic strength when they weren’t being grossly loving boyfriends together to make Sam cringe.

That’s exactly why they were holed up in Dean’s room while Sam went on a late night beer run. It was the one time they could have sex as kinky and loud as they wanted. Dean fucking loved it.

They weren’t even out of their clothes yet, just grinding like a couple of horny teenagers. Dean couldn’t get enough of Castiel’s low groans, and Cas was obsessed with hearing Deans moans and labored breathing, especially when he gripped the hunter’s hips tighter. “Dean, I’d like you to take off your shirt.” It took a minute for Dean to reluctantly pull away and throw his shirt over his head, but the hungry look in Cas' eyes made up for it.

Dean’s mouth fell open as Cas ravaged his neck and bare chest, first only lightly dragging his teeth and leaving open mouthed kisses on the man’s skin. “C’mon, Cas, you know I can take more than that.” Dean groaned, a sound that seemed almost like relief, when Cas sucked at that sweet spot just above his collar bone. He couldn’t wait to admire all the bruises that Cas was leaving across his chest.

The beginning of each mark on his skin started with a pinch of pain, a sensation that had him biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut, but after long enough it almost felt like his skin was numbed, and a faint pleasant sensation took him over. When Cas lifted from one spot he would always drag his tongue over the newly marked skin, making Dean whine at the pain and pleasure that it brought him.

  
A few small tugs at the bottom of Castiel’s shirt let him know that Dean wanted it off, and when he finally was satisfied with the state of Dean’s bruised skin he started to undress. “What do you need tonight, Dean.” Cas looked Dean straight in the eye unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He asked Dean because he wanted to hear the hunter say it, give permission, but he knew that Dean wanted something fast and rough tonight.

Dean licked his lips as soon as Cas' chest was exposed, but his eyes quickly travelled down to where the angel was unbuttoning his pants. That was what he wanted. “I wanna try something, get off the bed.” Castiel raised an eyebrow but he backed off of the bed anyway, dropping his slacks down around his ankles. Dean stared longingly at the bulge in Cas’ boxers before flipping himself into his back and letting his head fall backwards over the edge of the bed. “I’ve heard this is the best way to-“

“Perform fellatio.” Cas nodded and moved closer to Dean while slowly slipping his thumbs under the waistband of the last layer covering his cock. “Yes, I've seen it. It opens the airway completely.” Dean shot him a confused look that Castiel combatted by rolling his eyes and giving the hunter a look that just read ‘do you think I haven't watched porn Dean Winchester.’

Besides being offended that Cas was watching porn without him, Dean was incredibly impatient when waiting for the angel to finally pull his boxers down. He always did this, teasing until Dean became desperate. Dean tried to reach out and pull the boxers down himself, but his depth perception was screwed while upside down and his arms wouldn’t end up where he wanted them.

Cas laughed at him and finally exposed the erection he had been hiding, smirking to himself when Dean licked his lips with a hungry look on his face. “Are you gonna fuck my mouth or tilt your head at me all day? Sam won't be gone for very long.” Right. A time limit. Cas couldn't wait for no more time limits.

“You know I prefer to tease you, Dean Winchester, maybe you should just tell your brother that we need-“

“Tell my brother we need time alone because you're busy fucking me too hard? No thank you.” Dean sighed loudly, just the thought of that kind of embarrassment making him uncomfortable. “He probably thinks I'm the one on top.”

“Well sometimes- you…”

“You know what I mean Cas, he doesn't think I like taking it up the ass and getting choked by authority figures.”

Cas was freaking chuckling. “You enjoy being choked?” Dean was beginning to realize how ridiculous he looked arguing about this while upside down. He also realized that he hadn't even thought about the choking thing, he'd never tried it.

“No- well…maybe.” Dean finally found Castiel’s hips and pulled him closer, much too eager to get something in his mouth. Maybe it would shut him up. “If you want to?” Cas looked somewhat surprised, but also intrigued. Dean lost track of what he was supposed to be doing, caught up in watching the way the angels cock twitched with anticipation. “Alright, I'm down for this, shove that thing down my throat already.”

Cas nodded, but the unsure look in his eyes made Dean groan. “Are you sure, Dean?”

“C’mon.” Dean smiled and opened his mouth just a little. “Choke me.”

The words felt foreign coming from his mouth, and the thought of the control he was giving over to Cas made him shiver. He looked up just as Castiel began pushing into his mouth, his throat already wide open for every inch. He could feel the back of his throat attempting to close off, but he forced it to stay open so that he could enjoy the pressure there.

It had taken him a little while to learn how to suppress a gag reflex, but he had found that he liked focusing on the feeling of a dick pressing in just as far as it go. It was a feeling that stayed with him long after as well.

Cas got off on Dean's trust, his ability to give up control, so while fucking his throat was nothing compared to being buried inside that beautiful ass Dean had, it had its perks. The hunter had definitely learned how to swallow around Castiel and provide pressure just where it felt good. Cas also enjoyed the blissful look Dean had on his face, closed eyes and all.

Dean let his jaw go slack as a signal for Cas to move faster. Of course, Castiel was still careful, but Dean could feel the desperate way he moved in and out. Compared to any other time they had done this, the thrusts were certainly deeper, and Dean had to be mindful of his breathing. His thoughts were mostly consumed by the hope for Cas’ come to trickle down his throat soon.

He hadn't thought much about pleasuring himself, but one his hands was redirected by Cas. He hadn't realized how into this he really was until he realized how fucking amazing his own hand felt along with the sensation in his throat. He didn't stroke himself too fast, he wanted to wait for Cas, but he had to stop a few times to stay composed.

Castiel could feel himself resting on the edge of an orgasm, the pressure of Dean's throat making him feel good, but not just not enough to get there. The urge to finish was frustrating, making him feel desperate as he moved at a different angle and pace. With a needy groan in the back of his throat, his hand travelled carefully to Dean's neck, applying pressure gently, but firm enough to make Dean moan around Cas.

For a brief moment, Dean panicked at the firm hands grip, but he forced himself to relax, shallow breaths managing to escape. Cas groaned when he felt his hand providing extra pressure from the outside. He stopped when he got close, giving Dean a break. Dean's face looked thankful, but desperate, his hand moving fast.

He took a few moments before nodding for Cas to start again, a slightly harder push on his throat startling him for a few seconds. Cas tried to be fast, knowing that Dean would need to breath normally soon. The way the back of Dean's throat tightened around the head of his cock had him losing control. Dean should have been scared, anything but turned on, but the pressure made everything more intense. The angel’s hand gripping for a brief moment as he spilled down Dean's throat, and a choked off cry from Dean meant he was coming too.

Once Cas came down from his high and realized what he was doing he immediately moved his hand, staring with concern at the redness he had left on Dean's neck. Deep breaths were working their way through Dean's chest, and Cas let his attention be drawn to the come painted across the hunter’s chest as well. “Are you feeling alright, Dean?”

Dean stayed silent for a few more seconds, feeling Castiel’s release slide down his throat when he sat up slowly. Dean had to plant his hands on the bed to keep his disoriented body still, and Cas climbed onto the bed with him. “I feel good. Kind of lightheaded, kind of awesome.” Dean took another deep breath. “Definitely intense, can't do that all the time.”

Cas nodded and handed Dean a glass of water watching to make sure the hunter drank it. “Not many things scare me, but you being in danger does.” Castiel slid himself noticeably closer to Dean, smiled when Dean leaned against his shoulder and placed the glass in his hands to the side. “So, yes, not all the time.”

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas down into a kiss. “You're such a sap you know.” Dean tilted his head to cough softly, still trying to shake the feeling of pressure in his throat. “Don't even think about mojo-ing my throat better.”

Cas gave a dejected pout before instead making the glass on the nightstand fill with water again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam totally heard some of that and he is done with them.


End file.
